


finally

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, i saw a "imagine your otp" thing on tumblr and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan has been working two hard shifts to afford the engagement ring Junmyeon deserves.





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> not my best writing but i wrote it in a few hours and idk, some half hearted simple angst is never wrong though I might work on this some day and edit through it. i like the idea of the plot.

 

Yifan picked up one of the gold rings set out on display, twisting it and giving it a good look before carefully placing it back and then picking up one with a twisting design etched into the gold band. Biting his lip as he looked them all over until a attendant walked up with a smile on her red painted lips. “May I help you with anything?”

 

Looking up he sent her a nervous smile and nodded. “I’m not so sure on which one to pick. The ones with the stones are really beautiful but my future fiancé is a simple man and I’m not so sure if he’d like them or not. All I know is that I want gold or rose gold. It’s beautiful on him.” He placed the ring back and the woman nodded with a understanding smile, walking up to stand in front of him and look through the rings and picking a few out that were too extreme for their liking.

 

“What the lucky mans name?” She asked and Yifan felt his whole body tingle at the thought of his boyfriend. “His name is Junmyeon. We met about five years ago in college, if anyone I was the lucky one to have him fall in love with me.” His heart throbbed and mind lingered back at the memories of their early days of dating.

 

From the moment they started dating Junmyeon was the sweetest. They were both seniors and about to graduate when they got together. Yifan who was an art major was neck deep in studies and projects that had to be done, and thanks to his inability to plan out when to study he barely got out of the dorms. Junmyeon had so kindly cooked him dinner and made boxes of food to store in the freezer for when he got hungry, the helped him scheduling out his studying so he wouldn’t stress too much.

 

Sitting in his dorm and helping him study for quizzes or doing his own work in his bed and once in a while pressed a kiss to Yifan’s cheeks, forehead or lips as a reward. Then when it got late enough he pulled him into bed to make sure he got his six hours of sleep before frying eggs for them and walking to classes together.

 

For some senior year had been the challenge to many relationships in their school, but for them it only got stronger and Yifan couldn’t wait to find their own apartment to live in and start their own lives. They had their eyes on a flat not far from Yifan’s home in Milwaukee and he had a few jobs that he had the possibility to get once they moved there. Junmyeon, who was studying digital marketing could almost work from anywhere with the jobs he had applied to.

 

It had taken a few months but soon they stood there accepting their degrees by the principal and after a goodbye party at their favourite club in town Yifan and Junmyeon went to regain some energy at the hotel they booked for the long drive back to Yifan’s family home the next day. But they didn’t leave without getting use of such a nice room and bottle of champagne, after all they had to celebrate their four years of hard work. If not for Junmyeon Yifan most definitely would’ve failed a class or two, so he got a few extra kisses that night before falling asleep in each others arms, whispering little “i love you”s tiredly.

 

“I understand. I felt the same with my husband, he’s a very kind and lovable man. But you said he liked simple things...did you want a stone on it? These smaller ones are still rather simple but make a little more of a statement than the simple gold ones.” She handed one over, a rather thin gold ring with a simple diamond set in the middle with two smaller ones at its side. “It holds some elegance to it.”

 

Yifan nodded in agreement and took it carefully, it was definitely pretty, Junmyeon would’ve probably loved it, but he feared getting the wrong one and he’d prefer a simple band. “I worked two jobs for almost a whole year to get the money for this.” He would have to look more before deciding and she showed him a few more with stones and then some without. But his mind floated back to the gold one with the three diamonds, it was classic, like she described it, and Yifan could imagine it wrapped around his slender finger, gems sparkling as the sun caught at it.

 

In the end he made a decision to get it and the attendant was happy to see him leave with a ring, one step closer to be with his beloved. Yifan held the small red velvet box in his hand tightly. 

 

After so many months of tiring long work hours and barely any sleep he finally had the money to get Junmyeon the ring he deserved. Smiling for himself he closed his eyes and held it up to his chest and let out a sigh. Now he just had to drive over to Junmyeon. 

 

_ “Yifan you’re barely getting any sleep...we have enough money to live comfortably, there’s no need to take this shift delivering mail at four in the morning?” Junmyeon said, worriedly as he cupped his boyfriends face and kissed his eyelids. The rings under his eyes were visible and he didn’t like to see him work long hours as the receptionist to a art gallery and then sleep for a few hours before he had to be up again.  _

 

_ “I’m saving up for something baby, I promise the second I reach the goal I’ll stop that job as a mailman, it’s just temporary to bring in some extra cash for this thing okay...Don’t worry too much, I’m doing just fine. If anything this feels a little like back in college.” Yifan chuckled and Junmyeon shook his head and he too laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck and resting his head on Yifan’s shoulder. _

 

_ Like that they stayed for a moment and Yifan could hear the gentle thud of Junmyeon’s heart and feel the brush of his breath against his neck. Caressing his dark brown hair Yifan pulled them down on the couch and nuzzled into him. “I love you okay, just take it easy, don’t want you to stress too much. You know that I don’t need anything more than just you.” _

 

_ Yifan’s heart melted all over again at those words and pulling Junmyeon’s head up he grinned and began peppering his face with kisses until the younger was squirming and giggling in his lap before finally pressing their lips together. “I won’t, promise.” Yifan assured, voice low against his lips before hugging him closer. _

 

_ “And I guess I’ll have to make dinner for you every night to come home to so you get some food in that belly of yours as well if you’re going to work so hard just for a little surprise.” They kissed for the third time and this time Yifan didn’t let him go, pulling him down on the couch and lacing their fingers together. _

 

Yifan was unable to calm the rate of his heart as he stood in front of Junmyeon, his hands were shaking and the ring in his left hand felt heavier. His breathing was getting quicker by the minute as he tried to work up the courage to speak to him since all he had said was “Hi” since he arrived.

 

Licking his dry lips and lowering his eyes to his feet. He had worked hard for this, for them, and they had talked about this for years. Swallowing thickly Yifan nodded for himself and slowly got down on one knee and then the other, looking over at the framed picture of Junmyeon’s smiling face. He began by laying out the bouquet of red roses he bought on his way here. 

 

Tilting his head to the side he reached out to wipe some dirt from the white gravestone. Smiling he looked back down and held the ring out, opening it. “I finally got it Myeon. The surprise I guess is a little overdue now though. But I finally got it, we can be together now...finally.” The tight feeling he’d had in his chest since they began talking about Junmyeon earlier when getting the ring only became stronger. His eyes burned and no longer being able to hold back the tears Yifan let the tears fall.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get it quicker baby I’m sorry.” Breaking into full sobs Yifan clutched the ring box in his hand and hunched his shoulders, shaking as he sobbed over his recently deceased lover. Sniffling he placed the velvet box down next to the picture and rubbed his face, trying to collect himself, he had cried enough already. But he missed him. It had been hard to move on since the car accident.

 

His whole body was shaking as he was bent over the grave, almost pathetically keeping his sobs as low as possible for no one to hear. It hurt to come back to the grave, it always did, but he couldn’t just leave Junmyeon alone here. Though being able to finally give him the engagement ring that he had worked hard for, that he knew Junmyeon wanted but didn’t want to bother his boyfriend with the amount of money a ring would cost, he knew this was what he needed for closure.

 

Yifan wasn’t sure how long he sat there simply staring at the picture with the closed ring box next to it he wiped his tears away with shaky hands. It was needed though, to simply let out all emotions bottled up around the promise of marriage and keeping the promise to work hard to make him happy. Though, he knew Junmyeon was happy as long as he was with him, he’d been told numerous times. 

 

He remembered the pure happiness sparkling with love and hope as he told him about the surprise, what he was actually saving up for. It was just a shame that it couldn’t even last a day before Junmyeon was cruelly taken away. Yifan however liked to think back on that morning, it was the last memory he had of him.

 

_ “You know Yifan, you keep telling me that this surprise is worth it but I honestly just want you to be healthy and happy. That’s my greatest gift.” Junmyeon whispered one lazy Sunday morning, one of Yifan’s only free days. His fingers were tracing along a tattoo on his arm and his messy hair tickled at his collarbone as he nuzzled closer. “How great can this surprise be?” _

 

_ Yifan didn’t want to spoil it but it was hard when Junmyeon kept worrying over him so he could tell him a clue. Even if it’d give away what the gift was it would make him happy. They had talked about this as early as yesterday over dinner after all. “Well, I was thinking of getting you something that will bind us together.” He looked at Junmyeon with a amused face, watching the gears turn in his head as he tried to figure it out. Within a minute his eyes widened and he shot up from the bed to sit, staring at Yifan with adoration and of course, surprise.  _

 

_ “Yifan...you..? Are you really?” The smile spreading over Junmyeon’s lips made Yifan feel like as if he was soaring in the clouds and he simply nodded as he too sat up, cupping Junmyeon’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. _

 

_ “I really am. Just wait Junmyeon, just a few more months and I’ll have it.” _

 


End file.
